The present disclosure relates generally to train track inspection and monitoring systems. In particular, the apparatus described provides for autonomous continuous remote inspection of train tracks preceding a train that is in motion.
There exists a need to continuously monitor the tracks in order that advanced warning can prevent a train from crashing into an obstruction or else attempting to traverse an unsafe condition. Known systems do not provide sufficient advanced warning of impending hazards to the person that is operating the train.
For the case of the train operating on railroad tracks, the forward path is well established. It cannot vary. Hence, the primary problem is one of detecting undesirable conditions with as much advanced warning as possible. Any method that involves human or electronic sensor emanating directly from the train itself may not provide sufficient warning. Thus, in the case of a train, which cannot stop very quickly, more advanced warning is a critical concern.